


Spank Me Daddy

by fandomfreak2



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak2/pseuds/fandomfreak2
Summary: “What are you going to do to me?” he asked, letting out breathy little moans into his ear. “Are you going to spank me, daddy?”





	Spank Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Please don't yell at me.

Hercules watched as he flirted with the bartender. Lafayette was always beautiful, but tonight he looked even more sensual than usual. His hair pulled back into a ponytail, that Herc could not wait to pull just hard enough to make Lafayette give that sharp, arousing gasp. A tight black tee shirt, simple but probably cost more than his entire apartment, leather pants laced up at the front of his pants, thigh high boots. 

He watched Lafayette throw his head back and laugh and he had had enough. Hercules marched over to where Lafayette was standing and grabbed his arm. “Time to go” he growled. Lafayette smirked and started grinding against Hercules’ thigh.

“But I’m having so much fun, Herc” he whispered, letting his eyelashes flutter gently. Hercules reached a hand up, threading his fingers through the curls and yanking. Just as he had thought, Lafayette let out a little gasp, his hips stuttering a little.

Hercules put his hands roughly against the small of Lafayette’s back and guided him out of the bar. Hercules hailed a taxi and just as it pulled up Lafayette stated nibbling on the lobe of his ear. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked, letting out breathy little moans into his ear. “Are you going to spank me, daddy?”

Hercules let out an almost animalistic growl and dragged Lafayette into the cab. Lafayette let out a drunken giggle. The driver looked over at them in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. “709 Honey Creek Drive” he gasped out, so aroused he could hardly get the words out. Lafayette had started kissing quick, sloppy kisses down his neck and Hercules could hardly stop the moans from escaping. 

Hercules pulled Lafayette off of him, taking a look at his submissive partner. Dark, smokey liner coated his eyes, making them pop against his skin. His lips were coated in some sort of lip gloss, making them shiny and wet. His lips were spread, small moans escaping from where Lafayette was grinding his hand onto his cock. 

“You can leave now” the driver said, obviously annoyed. Hercules looked over to see their building. “Right” he said, dragging Lafayette out of the car. Lafayette was giggling, clinging to Hercules’ shoulders as he was tugged from the taxi. 

They walked up the stairs, faster than usual, Lafayette clinging to Hercules’ waist. Hercules opened the door, but as soon as it was opened, Layfayette pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s mouth. Hercules licked a small stripe of the lip gloss off of the frenchman’s lips. He pulled away.

“Strawberry?” he asked. Layfayette looked confused, head tilted to the side, chest heaving.

“What?”

“The lip gloss. It’s strawberry, right?”

Layfayette nodded and tilted his his head even further to the left. Hercules took this as his cue and latched onto his partner’s neck. Long drawn out moans came from the man above him as Hercules left bruises across the underside of his throat. 

Hercules slowly started dragging a hand down the thin black material of the shirt covering his partner’s chest. It was too small of him, so the edges came above the sharp mountains of Lafayette's hips. Layfayette started clawing at his shoulders and Hercules unlatched himself from his submissive’s throat.

“Daddy, can we go to bed?” he asked, biting his lip. Hercules picked him up bridal style, gently carrying him to the bedroom. Hercules threw him unto the bed and Lafayette slowly spread his legs apart. “Fuck me, daddy” Lafayette whispered as he looked him in the eyes.

Hercules slowly climbed onto the bed and spread Lafayette’s legs even wider, stroking his thighs slowly, up and down, but never touching his cock. Lafayette whimpered, high pitched and wanton, but that wouldn’t sway him. Hercules pulled the thin black tee shirt off of his boyfriend and unlaced the black velvet ribbon lacing up the pants. After both items were off, Hercules sat next to his partner, had him kneel next to him and then slowly bent him over his lap.

Layfayette let a slow whimper escape his lips as Hercules gently ran his fingers down his back, never going below the lace material of his underwear. 

“Daddy.”

The drawn-out whimper was cut off as the first slap was brought down on his ass. “Do you want me to keep going?” Hercules asked, in a low voice.

“Please” he moaned. Hercules slowly stroked his ass a couple times, until Lafayette was completely relaxed before spanking his ass sharply once more. A couple high-pitched screams came out as Hercules kept bringing his hand down five more times on the same spot promptly. Hercules starting caressing Lafayette’s back again and a small sob came from Lafayette’s throat. All movement stilled for several moments.

“Color?”

“Green, oh god, so green”

Another hard slap came down and Lafayette’s cock twitched and spurted several strings of pre-cum. Hercules spanked him several more times and then stopped and started caressing Lafayette’s ass all over again.

“What did you do wrong, Laf?” Hercules asked calmly.

“I-oh fucking god-I flirted with someone else” he stuttered out, his voice shaking.

“And?”

“I teased you-oh god, please keep doing that, please fuck me already. Daddy, please, Papa I’m sorry please fuck me”

Hercules brought his hand down several more times. Lafayette moaned pitifully once more. 

“And what are you?”

Layfayette moaned again before forcing out the words he knew his dominant partner wanted to hear.

“A slut.”

Hercules rolled Lafayette onto his back. He reached over to the nightstand beside their bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. He grabbed Lafayette’s legs and pulled them over his shoulders. He shoved two fingers roughly into his partner’s ass and thrust them back and forth a couple times, Layfayette moaning loudly into the meat of his shoulder.  
Hercules thrust his cock deeply into Lafayette, pumping roughly into him. Hercules reached over to him and started stroking Lafayette’s cock until Lafayette came all over his stomach, screaming with pleas of ‘daddy’. After a couple more whimper-filled moments, Hercules came into Lafayette’s ass. 

Hercules pulled out of Lafayette. He spent several moments looking at his boyfriend. Lafayette's chest was heaving, his pupils were blown.

Lafayette looked up at Hercules through his eyelashes and smiled mischievously at him.

“Thank you, daddy.”


End file.
